This invention is directed to a toy vehicle capable of rolling on a support surface and further of executing a jumping motion from said support surface.
A class of toy vehicles are known which have a member which is capable of moving downwardly toward a support surface and contacting the support surface. In response to contact of the member with the support surface the vehicle or other toy is raised or otherwise moved with respect to the support surface. Vehicles of this type are known wherein the contact member causes rotation of the vehicle about the center of rotation of one of its axles to lift either the front or the back end of the vehicle up. A further of these types of toy vehicles locates the member to one side or the other of the vehicle such that upon contact of the member on the support surface one side or other of the vehicle is elevated with respect to the other side to essentially tip the vehicle sideways.
Some of the vehicles noted in the previous paragraph are capable of being completely flipped over such that they roll about portions of their outer body doing summersault like moves. For the most part the vehicles which are capable of rolling utilize a member which contacts a support surface and then, in a controlled manner, is further extended from the vehicle to slowly roll the vehicle on the support surface. A number of other vehicles, however, utilize a member which is violently or very rapidly thrust towards the support surface such that the vehicle very dramatically is flipped or upset.
Many children are fascinated with toy vehicles which are capable of jumping over obstacles and the like. Because of this a variety of toy vehicles have been produced which are used in association with ramps or other jumping apparatus which allows the toy to fly through space in much the same manner as certain stunt cars do in auto stunt shows and the like. These toys, however, all require the use of ramps, tracks, or other accessory items for them to perform their "jump" or other airborne antics.
Thus toys are known which are capable of jumping or being airborne but these required the use of ramps or other accessories. Further, toys are known which are capable of flipping or exhibiting erratic motions. However, for the most part these erratic motions are limited to motions which will lift a portion of the toy above the support surface, roll the toy over certain of its body surfaces or simply cause it to oscillate up and down. These known motions are not of a nature which will actually render the toy airborne in a known and predictable manner as with jumping ramps and the like.